Last Moments
by the god of the new world
Summary: matt is dying but he desires to see his friend one last time before he leaves this world forever................... flames calling them gay will be blocked as this is meant to be a tribute to their friendship i will have a few more chapters coming soon..
1. bullets

_**Last Moments **_

Matt sighed as he stood up and put his hands up in surrender as the kiras supporters encircled his car and aimed their weapons at him. "Look I a m an accomplice in the kidnapping of Kyomi Takada, you will need me alive if you want information on her whereabouts." Said matt as he watched their faces for a reaction of any kind. "So just lower the guns, Ok? You have me surrounded, I am trapped." Matt said as he saw the men raise the guns and take aim. The air was alive with sharp cracks as matt was shot again and again, the bullets hitting him in the chest and shattering the left side of his goggles. The bullets pierced red angry holes in the vest that he had gotten from Mello as a gift, tainting the fabric with blood. Matt slumped against his bullet riddled car and fell to the ground. His cigarette fell from between his thin lips and hit the ground extinguishing it forever.

The men holstered their weapons and walked back towards their vehicles ' He wouldn't have talked anyway .' one of the men said as he closed the door and rode off with the others into the night , leaving Matt to die all alone on the cold ground. Matt groaned as he struggled to get up using the car as a crutch to keep his already weak legs from giving out from under him. He cried out in pain as he felt blood pour from his chest. Matt looked down and saw the blood pooling around him and knew that he didn't have much time left. He opened the door and hit the driver's seat hard. Matt stifled a cry of pain as he felt his body shoot with pain as he turned the key and the car roared to life. He floored the gas and peeled out of the bloodstained lot. "I hope I can last long enough to make it to him…….." Matt said as a coughing fit ensued. Matt put up his left hand and covered his mouth as he felt the warm, sticky blood trickle thru Matt's thin fingers covering his mouth. He pressed on the gas as he wiped away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He knew deep down that he was running put of time faster than he thought. He prayed he could find Mello's van soon……..

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I really liked Matt and Mello from Deathnote so I wrote this, a better ending for them. They deserved better, I hated it when they died **


	2. goodbyes

Mello bit off a large piece of chocolate as he felt a surge of pride , knowing that he had finally beat Near. Takada would lead him to the ultimate prize ….kira ' I wish I could see your smug little face Near, as I deliver Kira to justice before you do!' mello laughed as he heard Takada scream as he swerved a corner. He hoped she enjoyed the ride as she would be riding in a police van next time. He heard the roar of a engine and mello smiled as he drew his gun and cocked it . Mello stopped the van and turned around , leveling the gun at the end of the alleyway . A red sports car rounded the corner , knocking over trash cans and picking up speed as it sped down the narrow alleyway . He recognized the car as matt's as he saw the gamers' face as he smashed into the back of the van , denting the vans back and throwing the blond thru the windshield and hitting the pavement hard with a sickening crunch . Mello laid there for several moments before picking himself ,groaning as he felt blood flow down his arm . He cursed as he walked over to the drivers side of the sports car and ripped it open .

'MATT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Mello screamed as he watched matt attempt to exit the vehicle . Matt fell face down , blood quickly surrounding his fallen form . He rolled his friend onto his back and saw the pale face of his partner , his form starting to grow colder as every second passed , blood still coming from his wounds.

"I guess I failed …….im sorry Mello." matt said as his vision began to fade . Mello picked up his friend , the person who had stuck by him when everyone else had left him . Mello felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he gripped his friends shoulders . " You didn't fail matt, ….you can do better on the next job!" cried Mello as matt smiled weakly . Matt groaned in pain as he reached into his vest-pocket and pressed his handheld game into Mello's hand . " Beat the last level for me ….okay?" Mello nodded as he slipped it into his pocket . "I wont have to matt , when you get better you will finish it." Mello sobbed as he felt matt's body become even colder. He wished he could trade places with him , to take all of the pain he had caused his friend . Matt out a hand on his friends shoulder and looked into his tear stained face . Mello….Mikhail you were my best friend" matt said as tears rolled down his cheeks as he fought for a few more minutes to live. " im not afraid of dying here , not when I am with my best friend, I wanted to be with you…..in the end . Matt said as he choked back hot tears . Matt put his hand in Mello's as he felt himself grow cold , his eyes felt so heavy . " This will be like going to sleep ,right ?" Matt asked as his eyes started to close. "Yeah Matt , just like that ." Mello sobbed as he saw the only friend was dying before his eyes and was powerless to stop it .

" Goodbye Mikhail." Matt said as he felt the pain leave him , replacing it with a feeling of peace . "Goodbye Mail " said Mello as he felt Matt's hand slip out of his and hit the ground. Mello sobbed as he held his friend close to him. " You didn't deserve to die now, not like this ." Raindrops struck the pavement as Mello gently laid his friend on the pavement. "Even the heavens mourn your death " mello said as he closed matt's lifeless eyes with the heel of his hand . He felt as though he was dead not Matt, whose bullet riddled body lay before Mello as a testament to his obsession with beating Near. He had put Matt here, he was a murderer . These thoughts floated Thur his mind as he remembered how cold Matt had felt In those final moments . He drew his gun and felt the cold steel of the barrel . He loaded the gun and went to the back of the van, thinking to himself of his friend who's life was gone, because of him **….**


	3. after youre gone

Kyomi Takada saw the doors to the back of the van fly open and the blond haired youth was standing there, hair matted to his hair by the rain and his eyes hard set and red .

"Out" ordered Mello. Takada was taken aback by the lifeless tone in his voice and failed to comply and was reminded of his order with two gunshots to the vans interior beside her head. "OUT NOW!" screamed Mello as he cocked the gun again and aimed it at Takada's head. Takada scrambled out of the van and fell to the ground , landing next to matt's body, making her feel sick seeing the dead body . " Get up ." Mello commanded calmly .She slowly got up , her legs almost failing her for the second time. She watched in horror as Mello raised his gun . She felt her legs almost buckle as she felt the realization of what he was going to do pass thru her .

"Listen I will tell you where Kira is , who he is ,ANYTHING!!!! Just don't kill me !" Takada pleaded with Mello as hot tears poured down her face .

Mello's face showed no emotion as she heard him cock the gun and aimed it at her chest . Mello's finger came to rest on the trigger and began to pull back on the trigger.

"Doesn't catching Kira matter anymore " Takada said as she watched him bore into her with those emotionless eyes of his ."DOSEN'T ANYTHING MATTER ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!" Takada screamed at Mello.

The air was once again live with the sharp crack of gunfire. Takada looked down at her white jacket and watched as her blood soon turned it blood red, the same color s matt's vest . She opened her mouth to scream in pain but nothing came out . "Nothing matters anymore." Mello said as he watched Takada fall to the ground and lay there unmoving.

The sight of her blood made him sick to his very core. He suppressed the urge to be sick and holstered the small gun. It seemed so heavy to hold now.

He picked up Matt's form and placed him in the back seat of the small cab of the van. He sat in the front seat looking at the game his friend had given to him. Its cold metal casing had been dented by a bullet.

"I said that you wasted your time with those games but now they gave you your last wish." Mello said as put the game back into his side pocket. He realized the game had blocked the bullet that would have killed him instantly. He made it to Mello because of his vice. He opened up the glove compartment and took out his cell phone. When he had first received the thing , he had thought that it was unnecessary to have it but it had become useful to him. He sighed as he realized Matt had always had what would benefit Mello the most whenever he did something. Now it was Mello's turn to do something for him .He dialed a number that he had never thought he would call for this kind of call. The old Mello would have called him a weakling , a coward and a failure for calling him…..but now it didn't matter as the old Mello had died along with Matt .

The call went thru and Mello spoke words that even surprised the new Mello

"Hey Near, its Mello….I need your help……."


	4. a funeral for a friend

Mello arrived at whammy house an hour later He saw Near, Roger, and other assorted children who had come to mourn Matt. Mello had put on a suit which Matt had made him put in whatever vehicle they had been using so he could change into it to disguise himself. He had told Matt it was a stupid idea and that he would never use it . He never had thought of this would be the way it would have been used .

He saw the tombstone that would serve as a eternal reminder to Mello as to what he had lost on this day. He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he heard Roger start to talk to the mourners. He clenched his fist wanting to take out the horrible pain he was feeling on something , someone….maybe even himself .

Rogers words fell on deaf ears as the dark clouds overhead threatened to drench the mourners . As the coffin was lowered Mello felt a few raindrops hit the back of his exposed neck.

"If he had been smarter ,maybe he would have survived "Near said as he twirled a lock of his white hair absentmindedly .The mourners looked at Near in shock. Mello felt something snap inside him . He ran towards Near and grabbed him by the shirt collar . He drew back his fist and punched him ,over and over . The mourners screamed as roger tried to pull Mello off of him to no avail. He was about to punch him yet again but his eyes caught the look of fear in the children's eyes . Matt had the same look in his eyes towards the end. Roger backed up and gave the two rivals their space, not wishing to be caught in the middle of the conflict .

He dropped Near to the ground and tried to calm down. The red haze that had clouded his vision was gone .He turned to Near and glared at the albino.

"You are prick Near, you have never had any respect for anyone in your whole life and now even in death you still continue to belittle Matt" Mello said thru clenched teeth. "I wish you could feel my pain but the pain I caused you today will have to be enough ."

Near wiped away the blood that had started to trickle from his nose and looked up at mello. A small tear fell from his eye "Mello I …..am sorry." Near said to the furious blonde. Mello snorted and turned , not even saying a word to roger as he walked back to the van. Near got up and tried to follow but he tripped over a rock . He picked himself up and watched the van roar off, leaving Near standing there among the graves. He turned to leave but saw one of the blondes chocolate bars, something he once treasured , lying in the dirt like it was worthless. He picked it up and walked slowly back to his room . He set the bar of chocolate on the dresser and cried. Near felt so horrible and he couldn't do anything to take back what he had done. He wiped away his tears and sniffled. " I wish I could take it all back Mello…… I wish I could." Near said as he sunk to the floor

He cried while the people down below finished the service and Matt was finally at rest.

Mello drove back from the funeral, The silence made Mello think of Matt . The air usually had been filled with the incessant beeping of his infernal games but now only silence met his ears . The smell of smoke no longer lingered on the apoulstry , only the stale smell of death remained , a reminder of what he had lost . Mello unwrapped a bar of chocolate and took a bite. He swallowed and frowned. He threw the barely eaten bar to the floor , it shattering on the leather interior and staining it. "Nothing is as good when you were here" said Mello as tears welled up in his eyes .He hoped wherever the gamer was , he could some how hear him.


End file.
